


Just Don’t fall in Love

by Amos24



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/F, Fake Girlfriends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, LGBT, Light Angst, Medium Burn, Wedding, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: Glimmer needs a date to her cousin’s wedding but is socially awkward, Bow has a solution. Wayyyyy over done Au but I've written it anyway.





	1. A Spectacular Idea or A Horrible Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that didn’t take long, I’ve been bitten by the writing bug! I have 6 chapters plus a epilogue planed, 3 chapters rough drafts and 1 ready for reading well in my opinion anyway. 
> 
> They are all around 25 and I have no clue how America works, I am Australian but I am trying so sorry for the possible slips of mom-mum.
> 
> All mistakes my own I am friendless, and my cousin is at her formal and I can’t wait to post this and that is probably a mistake.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, let me know of any horrible mistakes or anything that doesn’t make senses. Byyyyee

“Why did you tell your mom you had a girlfriend?” Bow voice cracks with surprise.

Glimmer paces around her room, throws her hands up in anger.

“I am just sick of her setting me up with every guy under the age of 30!” Her voices raises to an almost yell filled with frustration.

Bow hums his understanding, having been Glimmer’s best friend for a long time and having been there when she come out to Angella.

“So who gonna take?” He ask after a minute of Glimmer pacing in silence.

“I don’t know!” Glimmer yells throwing herself harshly onto her bed, she glares at the ceiling in anger.

Bow moves about the room picking up, folding and putting away her clothes while she has a freak out. She glances at Bow, rolling her eyes at what he is doing. He is too good to her.

“I think I know someone who might do it,” he offers after he is done tidying up.  
Glimmer sits up wide eyed, she didn’t know Bow had other friends, of course he does he is so friendly and outgoing. 

“Who?” Glimmer exclaims, slightly shocked that there would be anyone nuts enough to agree help out a near stranger in such a way.

“Adora Grayskull,” Bow announces like it is obvious and she should’ve thought of it sooner.

Glimmers face is blank trying to put the name with a face coming up empty.

“The name sounds familiar, not sure I can picture who that is,” she honestly replies.

Bows face drops a little but he quickly recovers.

“Adora Grayskull, she went to collage with us,” he grabs his phone tapping quickly, “Here, this is her facebook.” He passes the phone to Glimmer with a noise of excitement.

When she gets a good look at the contents she inhales harshly, breathing spit causing a coughing fit because goddamn she is beautiful and she now slightly remembers her from around campus. Adora being a sports star and Glimmer being a band nerd, they meet a few times at games but never properly. Bow pats her back with a look of concern.

“How do you know her?” Glimmer huskily ask having just caught her breath.

“We had psych together and sat next to each other,” Glimmer hums her acknowledgment while scrolling through the beautiful blondes facebook.

“So should I message her then?” Bow ask, head tilted and face amused.

“No, not yet let me think on it, I have a little while to decide,” and she pauses, “you sure she would do it?” Glimmer worries her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling dry skin off absentmindedly.

“Cause she will! Adora loves helping people,” Bow’s confidence helps a little with the anxiety brewing in her chest.

“Ok I’ll think about and let you know to message her.” She doesn’t love the idea, worried about what Adora will say and that she is in fact a horrible liar.

“Ok, ok its an idea or a fall back plan at the most,” Bow lifts his hands in surrender.

“Thanks Bow, lets just watch same Netflix.” Glimmer forces the change in conversation.  
They settle down and put on Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Getting under her covers relaxing as best she can. 

Later that night, while Bow is snoring away, Glimmer stalks Adora’s instagram. It’s full of work out videos, gym selfies, concerts, someone named Catra and horses (horse she is sure aren’t hers, that one is a little weird but ok).

Glimmer weighs the pros and cons like a normal person trying to decide if fake dating is for them.

Pro- gets her mom off of her back about dating.  
Con- she can not lie if her life depends on it and it just might.  
Pro- hot fake girlfriend.  
Con- hot woman she hardly knows! What if she embarrasses herself??

Glimmer starts panicking, ok ok deep breathes preferably without spit, first things first she might still say no and in that case she will just tell her mom that she got dumped right before the wedding easy as that. Sure she will have to still deal with being set up with every eligible male at the wedding but that’s doable. She has decided Adora may be the best option, with that thought she calms down enough to try and sleep.


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow messages his friend Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter done! And so quickly wow. I have one more prewritten chapter that just needs some fine tuning. After that updates will probably be much slower. I’m trying to make the whole thing 5000-5500 words. 1400 so far and the next couple are going to be around 900 each and then the last 2 1000-1200 if I do the epilogue it’ll be 300 words.
> 
> Yet again nobody but me has read over this, so all mistakes are mine let me know if you see any big ones.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, let me know if you do!

Bow and Glimmer are sitting at her small table, eating breakfast. Homemade pancakes (none of that box shit here) with syrup and ice-cream. Glimmer thought the sugar would help her gain some confidence and it has but only a little bit.

“Ok, message her,” Glimmer says after a moment of silence, instantly regretting it the second the words leave her mouth. 

“Really??” Bow squeals mouth full of food, Glimmer nods her head yes slightly disgusted at him.

He whips his phone out smearing syrup on his pants and the screen of the phone, tapping away faster than Glimmer ever could.

“Bow! It’s 9, let her sleep,’ Glimmer leaps from her seat trying to grab his phone, not really wanting to touch the stickiness but not wanting to disturb Adora more. This is already a really weird request to ask of a neater stranger and she doesn’t need to wake her up early especially on a weekend too.

“Sent,” Bow announces accomplished leaning precariously on his chair to avoid Glimmer, “annnnnd she has already replied back.”Bow reads the message, not saying anything and nodding his head to himself he replies back something.

“Well? What has she said?” Both sitting properly again, Glimmer chews her thumb nail anxiously waiting for him to answer her.

“She said she would like to meet first, for coffee at Brightmoon cafe to discuss the dets and she’ll make her mind up then,” Bow smiles, “see nothing to worry about.”

“She still might say no! And this time to my face!” Glimmer yells, “why has she even agreed to meet?” Bow rolls his eyes, used to Glimmers ridiculous doubts.

“She remembers you from college and she is happy to help.” Bow shrugs not sounding 100 percent sure about the reasons himself. Logic pipes in It doesn’t really matter the reason its a step forward anyway even if she says no.

“Btw I gave her your number,” Bow informs her causally. Just as he finishes speaking her phone chimes. Glimmers face pales, she actually has to talk to Adora?? Well of course she would have to eventually but so soon???

Unknown number: ‘Hey this is Adora ;).’

“What do I say?” Glimmer’s anxiousness steadily growing. Bow comes around to her side of the table and peers over her shoulder at the phone.

“How about ‘Hey thanks again for agreeing to hear me out over coffee, what day and time?’” She blinks slowly, looking at him blankly processing his words and figuring out how to make them sound more like hers. Then points at him in a good idea gesture and starts replying back.

‘Hey thanks for considering doing this, when are you free to meet?’ It takes a couple retypes and her thumb hovers over the send button for a little while but she eventually sends it. Holding her breath panicking slightly.

Bow reads the message, gives her a smile mouth full of food once again and shots her two thumbs up in a meaning of good job and proud of you.

She doesn’t have to wait long for a answer the phone cheeping away.

‘No problem;)’ followed quickly by, ‘how about today at 12?’ It’s 9.30 now, Brightmoon is about a 20 minute walk from her apartment, she thinks it over yes that’ll work, it gives her enough time to freak out and get ready perfect.

‘12 works for me, seeya then ;)’ she tries using an emoji but it just seems awkward, ok not doing that again she adds a mental note to no do that again.

‘Seeya then!’ Her phone chimes one last time the conversation over for now.

Glimmer sits in shock staring at her phone, its all catching up with her. What has she done? This is a stupid idea. Before she can completely spiral Bow places a hand on her arm slightly calming her. She gives him a small smile letting him know it worked.

“Am I really doing this?” It’s not much more than a whisper and she is not sure if she is asking herself or Bow. 

“Yes you sure are! Eat up and I’ll help you get ready don’t worry.” Thank God she has Bow, her life would be a disaster without him.


	3. Coffee ‘Date’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for coffee the story is slowly progressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here if you want it or not ;)
> 
> Chapter 4 and 5 have kinda merged together so I am working on it and they’ll probably be a week away.
> 
> Let me know if you see any mistakes and if you like it feed back helps.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Glimmer sits in the cafe at a table in the back facing the door. She arrived a little bit early needing the time to calm any anxious thoughts that may arise. Drinking a small hot chocolate for the same reason, coffee would just add extra energy she just doesn’t need right now.

She glances at her phone, 11:59 stares back. Someone taps her shoulder during her lapse in concentration, her head jerks upwards and woah Adora is way more beautiful in person, rocking a blonde ponytail with a undercut.

“Hi Glimmer,” Adora’s voice shocks her into action and she is able respond.

“Hi Adora! Wow long time right?” Her voice come as out in a squeak and she blushes.  
Adora laughs, her blue eyes sparkle with amusement. 

“It has been a couple of years,” Adora acknowledges Glimmers awkward greeting, “I’m gonna grab a coffee do you want anything?” Glimmer checks her mug, which is empty.

“Uh another hot chocolate please,” she blushes at her childish order, how lame 25 and ordering a hot chocolate. Adora nods her understanding and grabs her empty cup heading up to the counter.

Glimmer gets up her notes on her phone which consists of all the details for the ‘fake girlfriend contract’, Bow had helped her come up with some ideas while she was getting ready earlier. She reads over her notes for the millionth time, adjusting and adding more things. She leaves room to add things with and for Adora.

Finally happy with the notes she glances up at Adora who has made it to the front of the line, she unconsciously checks her out. Adora wears tight jeans that make her butt look really good, making her long legs look even longer she notes and she is still creepily checking her out when Adora turns around making eye contact. Adora winks, shooting her a sly smile and walks back extra slowly to the table teasing her she is sure. Glimmers face heats up the hottest it has been today. She sits across from her so they are face to face.

“What made you agree to do this?” Glimmer blurts out, blushing at her blunt question and how social awkward she is.

“I had a crush on you in college and I thought why not.” Adora shrugs answering easily and honestly. Glimmer opens and closes her face like a fish, she wasn’t expecting that answer.

“But you didn’t really know me then or now,” Glimmer is confused, not used to having someone like her and is wondering if this is some kind of prank. Looking around for the cameras. 

“Yea but you where and still are cute, less glitter now tho,” Glimmer blushes, she kinda had a glitter fetish in high school which carried on into college and now she only wears it occasionally.

They are interrupted by the waiter dropping their drinks off and a loaded bagel for Adora. They thank the waiter. For a short while they both silently drink and Adora stuffs her face quickly eating her food. Glimmer watches with a little bit of disgust and little bit off amusement not remembering Adora being this much of a slob.

“Sooo... I have some ideas on how to do this but I need your input too, because it affects you too, I don’t know what you are comfortable with like kissing or holding hands or if your job would allow you to take some time off,” Glimmer rambles, Adora holds her hand up stopping Glimmer from continuing on.

“How about we start with when and where the wedding is?” Adora suggest, Glimmer nods she can do that.

“It’s on the 8th of June, and its in Austin.” Adora nods.

“Why do you need a fake girlfriend?” Adora ask.

“Well my mom keeps setting me up with guys!” Glimmer shouts a few people turn their heads to look at her, she tries to make herself smaller and continues, “she isn’t homophobic, the wedding is my cousin Spinnerella and her fiancé Netossa’s, she just can’t get it into her head that her daughter is into women,” Glimmer speaks quickly she knows it isn’t ok that her mom thinks like that, but she is a good mom and she took the news that she had a girlfriend fine I am mean she keeps referring to her ‘girlfriend’ as her friend but hopefully her mom seeing her with a ‘girlfriend’ will help her accept it.

“Well to be honest she sounds slightly homophobic Glim,” Adora says softly, not wanting to start an argument.

“I know but she is getting there, its just taking her 7 years.” Glimmer sighs, rubbing her face in frustration.

“I am happy to help, I’ll make sure with my boss, that I can get that weekend off.” Adora answers. Glimmers heart skips a beat, this is actually happening.

“What do you do?” Glimmer tries to remember what she majored in, drawing a blank.

“Physiotherapist, and you?” uhh of course that makes sense, lots of sports star who can’t make it either became coaches or physiotherapists. Glimmer can’t remember why Adora didn’t make it big she was the star basket-baller after all.

“Nurse, at an aged care home.” Not what she wanted to do, she hates it some days and loves it others. They quickly switch back to the details of the plan, the conversation getting too heavy for Glimmer even through she knows it’ll get heavier than that if they continue the plan but that’s future Glimmers problem.

“I’ll buy the plane tickets, gotta make being a ‘trust fund baby’ useful,” Glimmer watches Adora’s reaction it was common knowledge that Glimmer had money and a lot of people tried to be her friend because of it, “and if you need an outfit for the wedding we can go shopping because I need an outfit desperately.” Adora nods slowly.

“Yea a new outfit might be necessary as I haven’t been to any formal event since high school,” Adora laughs adding, “you really don’t have to pay for everything.” Glimmer rolls her eyes of course Adora will try and be the gentlewomen.

“Nah I’ve got it I did ask you for this huge favour which I am beyond thankful for by the way,” Adora doesn’t argue seeming to accept her fate of being spoiled.

Their conversation turns to one of two people catching up after a long time. Glimmer figures they don’t need to go over every single detail just yet, not sure if Adora’s boss will give her the time off and if she doesn’t she is glad they got back into contact. Leaning one elbow on the table with her face in her hand happy to listen to Adora go on about her after college. Her heart skips a beat every time she smiles. 

*Beep beep* interrupts them mid conversation and Adora stops talking to check her phone.

“Sorry Cat needs me to pick her up from work,” Cat? Oh Catra her best friend from childhood.

“Oh ok that’s fine we’ve been here,” she checks her phone 3pm shit, “3 hours wow, time really flies when you are having fun.” Adora smiles standing up and Glimmer copies her.

“Well I have your number, I’ll let you know what my boss says and we can organise to catch up again.” Glimmer nods following her out the door of the cafe.

She really didn’t think this would go as well as it has, and her heart is soaring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park ‘date’ and Lets goooo shoppppiinngg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t 100% love this chapter but if I read over it again or rewrite something more I’ll just end up deleting it and giving up on the story.
> 
> If you see any major mistakes let me know.
> 
> Enjoy.

Glimmer and Adora continue to text each other throughout the week. Funny pictures and snippets from their day.

Glimmer has also been stalking Adora on social media and has come to the conclusion that Catra is probably her girlfriend and she must be very understanding to let Adora do this for her and no it doesn’t hurt Glimmers heart not even a little bit.

Both have most of the weekend off so they agree to meet at a park that Adora normally takes her dog, Hope, for a walk. 

Adora’s dog is so cute, a fluffy chocolate merle Border collie, she has seen lots of photos of her on instagram.

As soon as Glimmer meets Adora in the parking lot she ignores Adora in favour of greeting Hope and drops to the ground to fawn over her, giving her pats and talking gibberish. Hope laps up the attention happily not noticing her owners jealousy.

“Sit, shake good job! Good girl,” Glimmer praises with a baby voice, rubbing her ears and accepting the puppy kisses. 

“If I knew she would take all your attention I would’ve left her home,” Adora teases as she was standing to the side watching the exchange.

Glimmer blushes standing from her kneeling position, awkwardly wiping her face of dog saliva and unnecessary fixing her hair.

She clears her throat face red, “she is just so cute and well behaved.”

“I know,” Adora laughs, head tilted and a goofy look on her face that Glimmer can’t decipher. 

“Should we continue on?” Adora ask after a moment of awkwardness. Glimmer agrees with a wordless nod.

They walk quietly for awhile, conversation that came easily over text, now unexpectedly difficult.

“We should probably start practicing this couple stuff right?” Adora ask nodding at a couple close to them who are doing that weird walk cuddle thing and Glimmer winces not wanting to try that. 

She offers her hand out to Glimmer, who stares at the offered hand confused and Adora rolls her eyes grabbing Glimmers hand from her side holding it softly, she blushes now understanding the request.

When she gets over the intentional shock she is made aware of how sweaty her hands are and roughly yanks it away. Adora stops walking eyeing Glimmer startled.

She gives her a shy smile quickly wiping her hand on her shirt making sure to get all the excess liquid off.

“It was sweaty sorry.” She apologises embarrassed.

“I didn’t notice,” Adora smiles kindly.

They rejoin hands and Glimmer uses her other hand to play with her short hair, a nervous tick. Adora smirks softly hip checking her to get her attention, she drops her hand sheepishly and awkwardly attempts conversation.

“So you normally go jogging in the morning?” Glimmer ask already slightly winded from their walk.

“Usually 2 miles in the morning and 2 in the evening,” Glimmer looks at her in shock and then at her body and it makes sense. Adora smiles catching the quick check out.

“It is hard having a border collie in the city she needs a lot of exercise, so during the week we run and every other weekend we go to an agility course,” Adora explains.

Glimmer hums in acknowledgment.

“But don’t worry we can just walk the path around the pond and then go get something to eat,” Glimmer lets out a sigh of relief, she isn’t unfit by any means but walking is tiring.

“That sounds good,” Glimmer agrees knowing her limits and not wanting to push it to just show off.

“When do you want to go shopping?” She knows they have 3 weeks to the wedding which is only 2 or so weekends depending on their work schedules and Glimmer hates leaving things to the last minute.

“I have tomorrow off if you want to get it over and done with?” Adora answers dreading the thought of shopping.

“I am working the morning, I should be free in the afternoon about 1?” That’ll give her enough time to have a shower after work.

“I can pick you up?” Adora offers, the only one of the two who has a car. Glimmer agrees to the plan, hating public transport.

“I am booking flights and the hotel tonight,” she informs her heart beating harder, “I was getting early morning flights for the 7th as there is a family dinner that night,” Glimmer starts to ramble.

“And don’t worry about the hotel, 2 beds and are you sure you can get that weekend off? and Catra really doesn’t mind does she?” Glimmer is starting to freakout might be too much for Adora, she is going to change her mind. 

She doesn’t notice her breathing is getting erratic till Adora squeezes her hand trying to ground her to the present. It works a little.

“It’ll be ok,” Adora reassures her, “Cat is happy to look after Hope and my boss was basically begging me to take some holiday days.” 

Glimmer breathes in deep closing her eyes and releasing it opening her eyes. Meeting Adora’s kind blue eyes when she does.

“Ok sorry, I’m ok now,” Adora smiles, pulling her along and leading her into different conversation.

“We should take some photos,” Adora suggest, she nods in agreement and Adora pulls her to a spot by the water. They kneel slightly with Hope sitting on the ground between them and Adora puts her arm around Glimmer. She blushes and Adora takes a couple of photos, Hope leaps on Glimmer giving her kissed in one of the photos. Laughing Adora shows the photos to Glimmer as they get up to continue their walk.

 

Peacefully walking hand in hand again, they talk about high school, college and the years after. They talk about Adora’s knee injury in college which halted her pro-athlete career. They discuss Glimmers mom and how she became distant when her dad died and how Adora was raised by a shitty foster mom. Things get a little heavy and they silently take in all the information.

At the mention of how anal Glimmers mom can be, Adora appears to start to get nervous if they can pull off this ‘dating’ thing.

“Am I going to be tested on this?” Adora jokes.

“I may need to make flash cards for you,” Glimmer jokes back with a nervous laugh.

Adora swings their arms, humming.

“What is our ‘story’?” She ask, Glimmer looks at her puzzled.

“What story?” She ask.

“Y’know our getting together story, how we meet” Adora answers.

“I guess we meet in college, then we ran into each other recently and we started dating,” 

“Thats boring,” Adora huffs, “how about we meet sky diving!” 

“Uh try to keep it believable and close to the truth,” Glimmer laughs at Adora’s pout.

They get back to the carpark, they pile into Adora’s truck to go get brunch.  
—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

They arrive at brightmoon cafe and get a table out the front as they have a dog with them.

“So you really think your mom will interrogate me?” Adora ask again slightly concerned.  
“Its her M.O, she always integrates Bow and she has known him a long time,” Glimmer shrugs as if its a normal thing moms do.

They eat, take more photos and plan the next day.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

They go to multiple beauty boutiques, try on lots of dresses. Glimmer thinks Adora looks beautiful in all of them.

Glimmer jokes about getting a suit, how it would annoy her mom and Adora says she would look handsome in a suit and she blushes. 

It would be too late to get properly fitted for a suit unfortunately and Glimmer is slightly disappointed, she could still get one un-tailored.

They go to a woman’s suit store anyway to see what they have and Glimmer tries on a black 3 piece suit.

The legs are slightly long as she is a shortass, the vest and shirt fit nicely and the jacket is little big but she falls in love with her reflection. 

Adora comes up behind her with heart eyes.

“Wow,” Adora breathes, “this is what you should wear.” She gives her an encouraging smile.

“We can make small adjusts that’ll be ready in two weeks,” the tailor informs them.

“Ok,” Glimmer says, turning side to side and putting her hands in the pockets. “I’ll do it.” she says to the tailor who nods, rushing to take measurements and putting pins in places.

Glimmer gets changed into her regular clothes and goes to pay. She decides to wait to pick a bow tie and handkerchief thing to Adora picks her dress so they can match colours.

“That’ll be $799 for the suit and another $159 for the tailoring so thats a total of $958 is that cheque or credit?” The cashier asks.

Glimmer gets her card out and pays slightly shaking not over the money but the actual suit. Partially anxious and mostly excited. Glimmer doesn’t mind dresses but she has always felt more comfortable in jeans and wearing the suit just felt right.

Adora squeezes her shoulder for comfort.

She gets the receipt and they leave to find Adora a dress.

Exhausted they go into one last little shop they found on google.

Adora finds a pretty red dress, it is sleeveless with a choker like top that is lacy, the bottom has a strip of shear material. 

She tries it on coming out to Glimmer who is on her phone, sitting on a chair in the dressing room area.

Adora clears her throat.

Glimmer looks up and gasps. A similar reaction Adora had seeing her in a suit. Her heart beats faster, mouth dries and her hands go clammy.

Adora looks absolutely stunning, she needs a sign thats says don’t touch the art.

“Thats the one,” Glimmer says breathless.

Adora smiles twirling, she changes and comes out of the little room frowning.

“Whats wrong?” Glimmer asks concerned, Adora was extremely happy just 5 minutes ago.

“The dress is six hundred dollars!” She says, a little pale.

Glimmer laughs with nervous, thinking it was something she did or said.

“I just paid almost a thousands dollars on a suit six hundred is not nearly as bad.” Adora looks at the ground thinking.

“Its ok I don’t really like it,” Adora says trying to get Glimmer to not buy it.

“You sure?” She asks and Adora nods.

“Ok, do want to get dinner?” Glimmer suggest.

“Ok,” Adora has lost some of her steam.

Glimmer texts Bow the dress details and ask him to buy it while Adora is busy putting it back. He agrees to get it later that day and Glimmer smiles happy with the surprise knowing Adora was in love with the dress.

They go to a a Chinese place and this time Glimmer finds joy in the way Adora stuffs the food into her mouth.

Adora drops her to her apartment.

“Wait,” Adora says as she goes to get out

“Yeah,” Glimmer turns around door open.

Adora reaches over and kisses her.

Glimmer widens her eyes shocked and slowly closes them. Butterflies beating her stomach up.

It only last a second and both of them are flushed.

“I just thought we should get the first kiss out if the way before we had to in-front of people,” Adora admits quietly.

Glimmers heart drops remembering this is all fake.

“Ye ye good call, I’ll message you,” she races out of the truck, into the building and into her apartment, without a proper goodbye.

Shutting the door, and roughly dropping against it. Tears spilling down her face, heart audibly shattering and she is sure her neighbour can hear it. She can’t do this, she is falling too quickly and for someone who is taken. She didn’t even know you could like someone like this in barely a week. This was a horrible idea, stupid Glimmer. She needs to end it before it can go any further.

She waits awhile before messaging Adora.

‘Sorry but I think it’ll be best if I go to the wedding alone.’ She throws her phone not wanting to see the reply.

Glimmer buries herself into her bed. Crying, heart aching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they make up??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello at it again with the slightly ok writing
> 
> Let me know if you see any mistake I am sure there is some
> 
> Enjoy

‘Knock Knock’ 

Glimmers head pops out of her blanket cocoon, she glares at her bed as if it was the reason for the knocking and lies back down, assuming its Bow and knowing he will go away if she ignores him as he has all week. Only messaging to check on otherwise content to let her well in her own misery.

‘Knock knock knock knock knock’ 

This time the knocks are louder and more persistent. 

Glimmer jumps up, fall of anger and ready to yell at Bow to go away. Grabbing her top blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders like a cape and acting ad a shield from the world.

She shuffles to the door, yawing tiredly, deciding to take her time crossing the small space, she will get there when she gets there.

Cursing her shortness, she has to rise on her tip toes to peer through the peep hole just in case it isn’t Bow, not wanting to yell at her neighbours. Falling back in shock with a gasp at the sight of a familiar blonde ponytail. Not expecting to ever see her again after having abruptly canceled on her without a proper reason and ignoring her all week.

“Glimmer I know you are there.” Adora voice is muffled but she can still make out the words through the wooden door.

“I just want to talk.” Adora pleads, sounding desperate.

Glimmer leans against the door, pondering, whats the worst that can happen? Don’t answer that brain.

She opens the door, Adora whips round having turned to leave.

Glimmers eyes widen in shock at the sight of Adora’s disheveled appearance and red eyes. Has she been crying?

“Can I come in?” Her voice is quieter and unsteadier than she has heard it ever be.

She steps back and gestures for her to come in, she nods her head as she walks past Glimmer into the apartment. They go to the couch, sitting there in uncomfortable silence not knowing where to start.

“what-“ “Sorry,” they laugh awkwardly and Adora nods for Glimmer to start.

“Sorry, I just didn’t feel it was ok on Catra,” she pauses watching Adora’s face, who just tilts her head in contemplation, “when I feel something for you beyond friendship.” 

Glimmer holds her breath ready for Adora to storm out of her apartment in anger.

“What do you mean?” Adora asks in shock, not fully taking in what Glimmer told her.

“I like like you,” Glimmer breathes out.

“I mean about it being unfair to Catra?” Adora rolls her eyes.

Glimmer is now the one lost not understanding.

“She is your girlfriend...” She trails off.

Adora laughs loudly and Glimmer eyes her as if she were insane.

“Cat is my best friend,” she gets out between laughs, “we live together thats it.” 

Glimmer stops functioning, oh.

“And for how I feel about you.” 

Adora leans forward capturing Glimmers lips in a soft kiss. Her eyes widen, Glimmer.exe has stopped working.

Seconds later Adora goes to pull back and Glimmers grabs her softly and pulls her closer kissing her harder teeth clashing.

They smile into the kiss, resting their foreheads together, breathless.

Eyes meet, full of fire, and a switch is flicked from gentle to passion. They lean forward the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate than before.

Glimmer crawls onto Adora’s lap to get a better angle. Glimmers hand sneaks under her shirt becoming bold. 

Adora picks Glimmer up smirking, she gasps legs go around her waist and she carries her to the bedroom, caught up in the moment and willing to wait to the morning to talk about it.  
—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Laying in bed later, dozing lightly curled around each other, when someone enters dramatically, banging the door against the wall. Both jerk into alertness, surprised.

“Oh jeez,” Bows voice cracks, eyes widen and mouth agape.

He covers his eyes, quickly backing out of the room realising his mistake.

Glimmer goes bright red and Adora laughs kissing her shoulder. Glimmer gets dressed hurriedly to go calm down Bow.

Bow paces back and forth in the living room, eyes still covered and he mumbles to himself.

“Have you ever heard of knocking!” Glimmer yells at Bow, without anger only embarrassment.

“I did knock! and call!” He looks up at her blushing and immediately looking away again.

“Sorry I guess I was busy doing things.” She coughs looking at her feet and face burning.

Adora enters having dressed too.

“Hey I am things,” Adora cheekily greets having heard Glimmers awkward recovery. 

Bow and Glimmer gape at her, looking at each and back to Adora. They all break out into full belly laughs the awkward tension having been broken.

“So does this mean you are dating now?” Bow ask with excitement, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

Glimmer looks at Adora now realising they hadn’t actually spoken about it yet, their one big flaw, not communicating. They make eye contact holding it for awhile, having a silent conversation.

“Yes,” Adora answers for her. 

“Yay!” Bow squeals, “I was worried you would both be useless lesbians and not figure it out.” 

“I guess its not a stereotype.” Glimmer mumbles.

Adora throws her arm around Glimmers shoulder kissing her check and nuzzling into her hair smiling. 

They agree to get take out and have a movie marathon. 

Settling for the night, Glimmer only panics slightly about the wedding it being less than a week away and how her mother will react specially now she actually has a girlfriend, the thought causes a giddy feeling and she relaxes as best she can snuggling against her warm love.


	6. Planes, Dinner and Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the wait, finally done and as always it hasn’t been edited by anyone but me so sorry bout the mistakes hopefully its readable 
> 
> I just wanted it done and its actually my first fic that I have finished I usually just abounded them 
> 
> Enjoy

The rest of the week seems to go in a blink of an eye and Glimmer is feeling even more unprepared than ever which shouldn’t be the case, she has the tickets, the outfit and oh yes the girlfriend.

Somehow she can’t stop panicking.

“Flight 3-6-9 now boarding” 

The intercom blares jerking her out of her crippling thoughts.

Adora nudges her when she still hasn’t moved and she just looks at her with rabbit eyes, panicked and wild.

Adora kneels in front of her taking her hands tenderly, bringing them to her lips for a kiss holding them lovingly in her grasp as she speaks.

“It’s ok, we can wait here to you are ready and worse comes to worse we catch another flight.”

Her heart melts, what did she do to deserve someone so great and her chest tightens thinking about how she almost messed it up, so badly over a small miss understanding.

Sigh Glimmer shakes her head, “This is the last flight till tomorrow afternoon.”

She gets up, turns to the bench grabbing her carry on and Adora raises with her and putting her arm around the smaller ones shoulders, pulling her in to her tightly to her side and kissing Glimmers hair.

They walk to the gate cuddled together like that.

..........

The plane ride is calmer than Glimmer expected it to be, specially knowing that in less than 3 hours she has to face her mother but cuddling with Adora is somehow better than valium.

She finds herself making up for the sleepless week by sleeping on Adora’s shoulder for most of the trip.

“Wake up,” Adora shakes Glimmer gently and she wakes disoriented with dried dribble on her chin.

“Whaa,” Glimmer blinks blearily at her.

Adora lowly chuckles at her confused face, kissing her softly.

“Plane has landed and we need to get off.” Adora speaks quietly while pulling her out of the seat already carrying their two bags.

Glimmer wakes up the further they walk and by the time she gets into the taxi she has gained the nervous energy back.

.......

They get to the hotel quickly, quicker than Glimmer would’ve liked as she promised her mum she would call her as soon as they got there.

“You don’t have to call straight away we can get washed up first.” As much as Glimmer would love to follow Adora’s suggestion she knows her mother and if she even waits to get in the room her mother will know.

“I Have to call her now, why don’t you check us in.” Adora nods squeezing her hand and letting go to walk to the desk.

Glimmer watches her go for a minute before grabbing her phone and clicking her mother’s contact, hitting call.

Tapping her foot waiting for her to answer just as she thinks it’ll go to voice mail she answers.

“Hello Glimma,” the unmistakable British drawl of her mother can be heard.

“Hello mother,” pause “I’ve arrived at the hotel.”

“I gathered that by you ringing,” the condescending tone of the voice causes her to wince, “anyway I have a table for two at six o’clock.” 

“But mother there is three of us,” she clicks her tongue. 

“Never use butt it makes you sound dumb,” she opens her mouth to speak before she can her mother continues, “I wanted mother and daughter time uninterrupted from your ‘friend’.”

The gasp of breath I take is loud enough for her to hear over the line. Red faced, full of anger and tiredness Glimmer hangs up without a goodbye. She just can’t take it today. 

She finds Adora at the elevator with their key and a smile which softens when she sees the expression on Glimmers face.

Adora leads Glimmer into the elevator and to their room without speaking and pulls her to the bed and just holds her tight while the tears she was holding back burst like a old dam. 

“I don’t know why I expected anything different,” the words barely get out between the sobs and it’s mostly muffled by Adora’s chest.

They stay like that for awhile, till the sobs are no more and she is almost napping.

Her phone starts ringing, the word Mother displayed on the screen.

“You don’t have to answer,” Adora speaks into her hair. 

Knowing that its better to answer and now that she is calmer its best to answer so without leaving Adora’s arms too much she reaches for the phone and hits the accept button.

Cuddling further into her arms she waits for the possible abuse.

“I feel I may have hit a sore spot earlier,” Glimmer waits silently and hears her mum sigh, “I have changed the booking to three and it is now at six thirty you know how much I distaste it things should always be at on the dot.”

Her mum is actually rambling, her calm and straight laced mother is possibly afraid over losing her daughter? Or maybe causing a scene either way she decides to throw her a bone.

“Ok Mum we will see you there.”

“Ok well I love you Glimma.”

“Love you too Mum.”

.......

Dinner is a tense a fare.

Introducing Adora to her mum was awkward and she can’t tell if she hates her or not. 

Adora has turned into a fumbling dork, spilling wine on herself and exaggerating words trying to sound like an intellect.

It should embarrass her but somehow she thinks it causes her to fall more in love with her.

.....

The wedding is beautiful and her mother is diplomatic. Not causing a scene or acting out at all and Glimmer feels that possibly its a step forward but in the end her mother will never fully change.

Adora catches the bouquet and she looks to Glimmer winking. Glimmer swears she could faint right there.

They take lots of photos and skype with Bow later at the hotel joyfully drunk. He gets some good blackmail material that night.

When they get back home Glimmer feels she could crash hard after the roller coaster of a weekend she has had but she got through it with Adora by her side.


End file.
